100 Drabbles
by RingoNetsuai
Summary: Voici cent drabbles sur le fandom de Merlin. Chaque drabble aura son thème. Bonne lecture.
1. Alone

Merlin regardait pensivement l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il était un sorcier et nul ne devait le savoir -hormis le dragon et Gaius. Il était seul.

Le dragon lui avait révélé que son destin était de protéger le prince Arthur. Un bon nombre de personne au cœur mauvais souhaitait sa mort. Le brun était seul pour le protéger et seul pour supporter le poids de son destin.

Merlin était seul pour supporter le poids de ses émotions qu'il portait envers sa crétinerie royale. Seul, mais bien entouré, il le serait toujours dans son cœur.


	2. Magic

Uther haïssait la magie à un point que nul ne pouvait imaginer.

Arthur pensait comme son père, mais ne souhaitait pas tuer les sorciers sans aucune raison valable.

Morgane était persuadé que la magie était bonne comme mauvaise. Cependant, elle n'avait pas d'explication à cela.

Guenièvre et Gaius pensaient comme la pupille du roi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Lorsque que l'on demandait à Merlin ce qu'il pensait de la magie, celui-ci arborait un sourire énigmatique et disait que son avis importait peu.

Tard le soir, lorsque Camelot dormait à poing fermé le jeune valet du prince laissait sa magie prendre possession de son corps, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.


	3. Light

Arthur fronça les sourcils, tentant de se protéger de la lumière du jour. Il se cacha dans son oreiller, décidant de dormir encore un peu. Alors qu'il partait doucement mais sûrement dans un sommeil réparateur lorsque la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit et laissa place aux pas d'un jeune homme qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

-Il vous faut vous lever, Arthur. Votre père vous attend dans dix minutes pour la chasse.

Le jeune valet n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un grognement indistinct. Le prince sortit un œil du coussin et fit face à un sourire éclatant qui l'éblouit plus que le soleil. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira contre lui, le forçant à la rejoindre dans son lit.

-J'ai donc dix minutes pour m'occuper de toi, murmura l'héritier au trône avant d'embrasser son doux valet.


	4. Give me a song

- _Allez ne soit pas si timide._

- _Je vous ai dit que non !_

- _Tu es mon serviteur, Merlin. Et bien que tu sois atteint d'une maladie mentale, tu te dois de m'obéir._

- _Eh bien, sa royale crétinerie saura que je ne veux pas._

- _Et pourquoi pas, Merlin ? Je ne te le demande qu'une seule fois._

- _Non, Arthur. Je ne chanterais pas pour vous !_


	5. Red

Merlin n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il passa sa nuit à contempler le ciel et ses étoiles. Ce ne fut qu'à l'aube qu'il se mit à songer que le ciel était de couleur rouge sang. Rouge comme le feu, le sang. Rouge comme les habits de son prince, son étendard, son bouclier. Le rouge représentant la passion. La passion comme le feu, comme son amour qu'il portait pour son maître.


	6. Dragon

- _Pourquoi Uther déteste tant la magie ?_

- _Tu le sais très bien, Merlin_, répondit le Dragon.

Oui, le jeune sorcier le savait parfaitement. Mais il ne comprenait pas une chose. Le roi haïssait tout ce qui était lié à la magie et pourtant... et pourtant son blason arborait un dragon. Peut-être qu'un jour, Gaius ou Arthur saurait lui expliquer, un jour...


	7. Forest

Le jeune sorcier se baladait dans la forêt. La nature l'entourait et il se sentait chez lui, à sa place. Un sourire bienheureux se dessinait sur son visage.

- _Merlin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

- _J'admire le paysage, prince Arthur._

- _Le paysage... Tu contemples des arbres..._

- _Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, seigneur._

Et tous deux repartirent au château, leur main se frôlant innocemment.


	8. Stars

Arthur ne dormait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Il regardait le sol immaculé, sentant le froid passer à la fenêtre, les murs de pierre et la cheminée, malgré qu'un feu y brûle tout de même. Le froid de l'hiver le frissonner, mais ce n'était pas cela qui le ferait déloger de sa place. Les nuages avaient déposé un tapis de neige blanc des plus magnifiques.

Sans qu'il ne le sache pourquoi, il se prit à imaginer son valet non pas brun, mais avec des cheveux d'ivoire. Il se surprit à trouver le garçon pas laid. Celui lui donnait un aspect étrange, l'entourant de mystère et peut-être de magie. Il s'arrêta bien vite dans son épanchement d'émotion lorsqu'il se surprit à penser que les yeux bleus du jeune homme brillaient comme ces étoiles dans la voûte éthérée.

- _Merlin, tu vas me rendre fou..._, souffla-t-il.


	9. Tears

Au milieu du marché, une petite fille pleurait. Elle était seule et semblait apeurée et perdue, mais personne ne songeait à lui venir en aide. Les habitant, tous confondus, l'ignoraient et passaient leur chemin. Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas de voir un enfant seul et sans parent en train de pleurer. C'était monnaie courante et plus personne ne s'en formalisait.

- _Tu es perdue, petite ?_

Sauf un jeune homme. Cependant, il ne venait pas de Camelot, mais d'un village beaucoup plus au Nord. Voilà pourquoi il ne connaissait pas parfaitement les habitants de la capitale.

- _J'ai perdu ma maman_, répondit-elle dans un reniflement saccadé.

- _Alors nous allons la chercher ensemble. A quoi ressemble-t-elle ?_

Et ils cherchèrent la mère de l'enfant et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à la retrouver. Celle-ci avait fait vite demi-tour lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte que sa fille ne la suivait pas. Le june homme retourna à son travail lorsqu'une voix masculine l'interpella :

- _Tu as trop d'état d'âme, Merlin._

- _Et vous, pas assez, prince Arthur._

Les deux hommes repartirent au château, l'un marchant dans l'ombre de l'autre.


	10. Castle

Uther Pendragon songeait à beaucoup de chose sur son trône, seul. Il était tombé éperdument amoureux de la femme de Gorlois. Il avait profité de l'absence de son ami ainsi que de sa mort pour séduire la belle. Mais la malheureuse était stérile et afin d'assurer la lignée des Pendragon –oui, il avait épousé Ygerne- Uther avait fait appel à une druidesse.

Mais la belle jeune femme était morte en couche. Il y avait un prix à payer et pour donner une vie, il faut en sacrifier une autre. Et Uther avait prit ce risque, tout ça pour un château.


	11. Forever

Le prêtre baragouinait ses phrases de chrétien, ne comprenant que presque toutes les personnes présentent dans la grande salle étaient païen. L'ecclésiastique posa lentement la couronne sur la tête d'un jeune homme. Arthur Pendragon venait d'être couronné roi au plus grand bonheur des habitants.

- _Merlin, pourquoi es-tu encore ici ?_

- _Cette journée à été rude et je suis votre serviteur si je me souviens bien._

- _Je veux dire… pourquoi restes-tu à Camelot ? Tu es libre d'aller où bon te semble, non ?_

- _… Parce que j'apprécie dégonfler votre tête au moins quinze fois par jour._

Dans un sourire amusé commun, les deux hommes gardèrent le silence jusqu'au moment où Merlin prit dans sa main, celle d'Arthur et dit :

- _J'ai juré à Gaius de veiller sur vous. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous abandonner, Arthur. Je serais toujours dans votre ombre._

- _Tu me serviras pour toujours ?_

Merlin fit un petit sourire rassurant et souffla :

- _Pour toujours…_


	12. Wizard

- _Cet homme est accusé de pratique de la magie. Selon les lois de Camelot, toute personne pratiquant la sorcellerie sera condamnée à mort ! Bourreaux._

A l'interrogation de tous, l'homme avait la tête cagoulée comme si l'on ne voulait pas que l'on voit son visage. Les gardes forcèrent le condamné à s'agenouiller ainsi que poser sa tête sur un ancien tronc d'arbre. Le bourreau ne perdit pas de temps et trancha la tête encagoulée.

Arthur marchait dans le couloir, pâle. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, il fut stoppé par la servante de Morgane.

- _J'ai ouï dire que le sorcier portait une cagoule, pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que trop de gens le connaissait et l'appréciait, comme moi…_

- _Par pitié, dites-moi qui était-il ?_ Demanda-t-elle, malheureuse du mal être du blond.

- _Merlin…_


	13. Run

- _Merlin, dépêche-toi !_

- _Je fais aussi vite que je peux, sire. C'est lourd._

- _Tu as la force d'une mouche, Merlin._

- _Comparé à vous qui ressemblez à un ours, c'est vrai._

Merlin, n'ayant pas que son maître s'était arrêté net, se prit le dos de plein fouet et tomba au sol.

- _Que veux-tu dire par « ressemble à un ours », Merlin ?_

- _A la fois tout et rien, sa crétinerie de calibre royal_, répliqua le garçon agacé.

- _… Cours, Merlin._

- _Je vous demande pardon ?_

- _Cours…_

Alerté par ce regard assombri, le valet abandonné son sac, se releva et courut à toute vitesse, poursuivit par un rire et un homme aux cheveux blond.


	14. Sleep

Merlin tournait et tournait dans son lit, cherchant le sommeil mais ne le trouvait pas.

Arthur était adossé contre le mur, regardait le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre, n'étant pas fatigué.

Merlin, épuisé, tira un morceau de tissu sous son édredon et sourit en reconnaissant la chemise qu'il avait volée dans l'armoire du prince. Il y cacha son visage et afficha un sourire béat.

- _Bonne nuit, Arthur…_

Arthur poussa un soupir de lassitude et se dirigea vers la table où était posé un vert un verre en argent ainsi qu'une cruche de même métal. Il sourit en songeant à son fidèle serviteur savait pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir ce soir. Le prince se servit un verre de vin et souffla avant d'avaler une gorgée :

- _Bonne nuit, Merlin…_


	15. Let me be your valentine

- _Je refuse._

- _Merlin, tu n'as pas le choix. C'est un ordre et tu obéiras !_

- _Mais je suis un homme ! Pourquoi ne pas le demander à Guenièvre ou à Dame Morgane ?_

- _Parce que ce ne sont pas des femmes qui partagent ma couche, Merlin._

Alors que le serviteur rougissait et restait pétrifié à ces paroles, le prince de Camelot en profita pour se rapprocher de lui, l'entourant de ses bras et posant ses mains sur ses fesses.

- _S'il te plaît, Merlin. Nous serons seul, alors porte cette robe…_


	16. Black

Il faisait nuit noire, il ne voyait rien et pourtant il devait courir le plus vite, se cognant parfois douloureusement le crâne. Mais il ne devait ralentir, son précieux prince était en danger.

Le sorcier voulait le sauver avant que l'obscurité ne l'emporte, avant que la folie ne l'entraîne trop loin dans la noirceur.

Merlin voulait qu'Uther périsse, mais pas de la main d'Arthur. Le prince ne se le pardonnerait jamais et le jeune homme souhaitait le voir sourire encore, entouré de lumière.


	17. Blue

Cela faisait longtemps que le sorcier n'avait eu l'occasion de se baigner seul et nu dans une rivière d'eau fraîche et pure. Il aimait nager tranquillement, sans qu'on le dérange…

- _Merlin ?_

… Ce qui ne dura pas longtemps. Le médecin royal le regardait d'un air courroucé. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

- _Qu'y a-t-il, Gaius ?_

- _Merlin, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas faire de magie ? Tiens-tu donc à mourir ?!_

- _Mais je ne fais pas de magie… !_

- _Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi l'eau de la rivière est bleu opaque… ?_

- _…_

- _Habille-toi. Et hâte-toi ! Uther nous convoque dans la salle du trône._


	18. Sword

Merlin admirait Arthur. Lui, si fier, si sûr de lui, si beau. Lui qui savait se battre, qui savait manier l'épée. Lui si fort.

Alors que lui, pauvre crevette, ne faisait certainement pas le poids contre le blond.

Pour le jeune homme, l'armure, l'épée, tout était trop pour lui. Il préférait largement la magie. Elle lui était beaucoup plus familière, beaucoup plus facile à manier. Mais celle-ci était proscrite et passible de mort.

C'est pour cela que le serviteur du prince héritier se devait d'apprendre à se servir de cette arme dangereuse qui pouvait également sauver des vies.


	19. Sun

Comme un rayon de soleil, son sourire l'illuminait.

Comme un rayon de soleil, ses paroles l'éblouissait.

Comme un rayon de soleil, tout son être rayonnait.

Et lui, pauvre mouche, tournait autour de ce soleil ignorant, jurant de le faire briller à chaque instant.


	20. Bloody Rain

Il tranche, taille, hache. Rien ne lui échappe, rien ne lui survit. Cinq hommes contre lui. Lui qui est seul contre tous. Seul deux de ses alliés sont encore en vie. C'est une journée rouge qui s'annonce. Lui et son épée sont maculés de sang et il y en aura beaucoup plus. La bataille est très loin d'être terminé dans cette journée sanglante.


	21. Dance

- _Suis-je vraiment obligé ?_

- _Vous avez perdu votre pari, Sire._

- _Tout de même, te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu me demandes de faire, Merlin ?_

- _Hmm… Oui, je m'en rends parfaitement compte, Arthur. C'est quand vous voulez._

- _Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Merlin._

- _Je sais. Alors, vous commencez ou pas ?_

C'est dans un long soupir pourvu d'une promesse de vengeance atroce que le prince héritier de Camelot commença une danse pour son serviteur.


	22. Forbiden

Une relation entre hommes est interdite. Une relation entre femmes est interdite. Une relation entre un noble et un serviteur est interdite. La sorcellerie sous toutes ses formes est interdite. La rébellion est interdite. La liberté d'expression est interdite. Où se trouve la liberté à Camelot ?


	23. Smile

- _Pourquoi souris-tu tout le temps, Merlin ?_

- _… Cela vous pose un problème, seigneur ?_ Demanda le serviteur.

- _Disons que je trouve cela étrange…_

- _J'ai toujours aimé voir les gens sourire._

- _Tu aimes voir les gens sourire… Tous les sourires ?_

- _Oui_, fit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. _Même le vôtre._

- _…_


	24. Without

- _Pourquoi portez-vous toujours votre épée sur vous, sire ?_

- _Parce que sans elle, je me sentirai nu._

Lui qui n'avait jamais su utiliser cette arme, il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi celle-ci était comparée à un vêtement… Il ne comprendrait jamais les chevaliers…

- _Merlin, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te mettes en danger ?_ S'alarma Gaius.

- _Mais sans mon aide, sa crétinerie royale serait morte depuis longtemps…_, répondit-il dans un sourire.

- _Tu as raison…_


	25. Road

Les chemins étaient souvent utilisés par bon nombre de personne. Bienveillante, neutre ou malveillante, les chemins ne s'occupaient pas de la nature des passeurs. Surtout pas de cette belle femme, sorcière jusqu'au bout des ongles, marchant d'un pas pressé. Celle-ci marchait sur les chemins, spectateurs de beaucoup de chose, dans le but de rejoindre sa très chère sœur au beau milieu de la nuit. La destruction de Camelot en dépendait, les chemins le savaient très bien.


	26. Green

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le brun avait toujours aimé se rouler dans l'herbe ou s'adosser contre l'écorce solide d'un arbre. Il n'était qu'une tâche minuscule et sombre dans cette grande plaine verdoyante. C'était une journée exceptionnelle en cette saison de printemps pour lui. En effet, son maître lui avait offert une journée de libre et ainsi, Merlin pouvait en profiter pour se rouler dans l'herbe fraîche et verte. Qu'il aimait le vert de la nature.


	27. Snow

Alors qu'il suivait son maître, les bras chargés d'armes pour le tournoi qui allait se dérouler dans une trentaine de minutes, Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler les flocons blancs tombés doucement sur le sol.

- _Mais bon sang, Merlin. Que fais-tu ?_ S'agaça le prince.

- _Rien du tout. Où se trouve votre tente ?_ Eluda le jeune homme.

A la fin du tournoi, le sorcier eut droit à une dizaine de chevalier le coursant, une boule de neige à la main.


	28. Human

- _Je ne vous comprendrai jamais, sire._

- _Explique-toi_, fit le seigneur gardant toujours le nez plongé dans ses papiers administratifs.

- _Ce sorcier avait sauvé des enfants d'un incendie et il a été condamné à mort… Je ne comprends pas._

- _Merlin, Merlin, Merlin…_ soupira le blond. _La magie est interdite dans ce royaume et l'utilisation est passible de mort._

- _… Mais il a sauvé des enfants, au lieu de fermer les yeux_, insista le brun.

- _C'est un sorcier._

- _Je le sais, mais pour moi, c'est avant tout un être humain qui a sauvé des vies._

- _…_


	29. Kiss me

Elle ne courrait pas, mais presque. Elle ne fuyait pas, mais c'était tout comme. Elle se retourna et fut agacé de constater que l'homme le suivait. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait l'aider. Fort heureusement, son souhait fut exaucé par l'arriver de Merlin qui avait été mandé par Gaius. Elle s'en contenterait.

- _Merlin_, somma-t-elle, claquante.

Celui-ci tourna la tête dans sa direction et s'approcha de la pupille du roi.

- _Puis-je vous aider, Dame Morgane ?_

Pour toute réponse, la belle femme lui empoigna le visage et déposa ses lèvres contre celles du serviteur. Le brun, dépassé par cet évènement, ne put que se laisser faire et distingua une ombre s'effacer ainsi que des bruits des pas s'éloigner. Ce n'est que lorsque que le silence prit place dans le couloir, que Morgana se recula brusquement.

- _Vous fuyiez quelqu'un_, devina le sorcier.

- _Exactement… Il ne s'est rien passé, Merlin. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre._

- _Il s'est passé quoi ? Je ne m'en souviens pas, et vous ?_ Répondit Emrys sentant la menace à plein nez.

- _Très bien…_

Les deux êtres disparurent du couloir, l'un dans le sens contraire de l'autre. Ils se devaient absolument d'oublier cet affreux moment…


	30. Horse

- _Toi, au moins, tu me comprends._

Le cheval hennit, comme pour répondre à l'affirmation du jeune homme.

- _Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le cerf a réussit à s'enfuir et a donc évité sa flèche._

Coup de queue dans le visage du serviteur.

- _J'ai juste marché sur une brindille… !_

Nouvel hennissement du destrier royal.

- _Et puis, il sait très bien que je n'aime pas la chasse._

Comme pour se moquer de lui, l'équidé du prince piétina le crottin près de lui qui alla s'éclabousser sur les bas de son pantalon. C'était le digne cheval du crétin royal, se mit-il à penser…


	31. Don't let me go

- _Où partez-vous, prince ?_

- _Je ne peux pas te le dire, Merlin_, répéta-t-il pour la cinquième fois.

- _Oui, mais si vous ne me dites rien, comment savoir ce que je dois mettre ? Fera-t-il chaud ? Fera-t-il sec ? Fera-t-il froid ? Fera-t-il humide ? Et pourquoi ne puis-je pas venir vous assister… ?_

- _Parce que c'est trop dangereux et que tu me retarderais_, répondit le blond sur un ton morose.

- _Vous ne voulez pas vous y rendre, cela s'entend dans votre voix_, constata le brun.

- _Non, en effet. Mais je n'ai guère le choix. Le roi m'a choisit pour cette mission._

- _Je vous accompagne !_ S'exclama Merlin, catégorique.

- _N'as-tu pas comprit mon ordre, Merlin ?_

- _Je sais que vous ne voulez pas que je vous laisse partir sans moi, alors je viendrai._

- _Tu es si têtu_, soupira Arthur presque vaincu.

- _C'est vrai… Alors où partons-nous ?_ Fit-il dans un sourire.


	32. Always

- _Haïrez-vous toujours la magie même si celle-ci a sauvé Morgane, Seigneur ?_

- _Il n'y a pas de raison pour que la magie soit acceptée à Camelot._

- _Avez-vous toujours besoin de chasser tous les jours, prince ?_

- _Il faut bien nourrir le peuple._

- _Le peuple ou les nobles paresseux ?_

- _Merliiiiiin… ?_

- _La ferme, oui._

- _As-tu toujours besoin de te mettre en danger ?!_

- _Il faut bien que je sauve notre crétin royal._


	33. Darkness

Il n'y a aucun bruit, aucune lumière, rien qui ne pourrait guider le jeune homme sur ce chemin tortueux. Il doit pourtant se hâter avant l'arrivé du soleil paresseux. Il n'y avait pas de danger, certes. Les sorciers et créatures magiques avaient décidé de rester calme pendant une durée indéterminée, mais ce n'était pas une éventuelle attaque magique qu'il craignait le plus.

Ce que le brun redoutait était la colère sourde qui se faisait bien sentir de la part de son maître, à chaque fois qu'il se faisait prendre par un garde lorsqu'il déambulait tard la nuit. Cette fois, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait du surveiller son ami Gwaine toute la nuit et le ramener dans sa nouvelle demeure n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Et là, il tentait de rejoindre sa chambre aussi silencieusement que possible, mais l'obscurité ne l'aidait en rien du tout. Au contraire, celle-ci mettait en place un malin plaisir à le faire percuter tout objet pouvant chuter au sol et faire du bruit.

- _Merlin ! Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais tout seul dans les couloirs, au beau milieu de la nuit… ?_

Grimaçant, ledit Merlin se dit qu'il n'allait finalement pas échapper à la colère du prince.


	34. Sky

Le jeune prince s'appuya contre le muret extérieur, regardant le peuple grouillant dans les ruelles de la ville basse. Bientôt, très bientôt, tout ceci sera à lui et il sera chargé de son bien-être et de sa protection. Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas monter sur le trône, c'était trop tôt. Mais son père était persuadé du contraire. Ses yeux se lèvent vers la voûte éthérée où l'astre solaire brille doucement, illuminant le royaume de sa douce lumière. Un vent frais balaye son visage, alors que les paupières du jeune homme se ferment, profitant de la brise caressant son visage. Son regard se porte à nouveau vers le ciel et il y voit un oiseau voler en direction de la forêt. Lui aussi, il voudrait bien être libre.

- _Prince Arthur ?_

- _As-tu déjà rêvé d'être un oiseau, Merlin ? D'être libre de voler dans le ciel ?_

Le jeune homme repensa à son baptême de l'air avec le dernier dragon.

- _… Non, mais j'ai déjà plusieurs fois rêvé ne plus être aux services de votre royal postérieur._

- _… ! Ce que tu peux être stupide, Merlin !_

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, pour se sourire et rire doucement alors que leurs regards se portaient vers le ciel azuré.


	35. Move your ass

Encore une matinée où tu te réveille seul et surtout tout seul. Pas de serviteur pour tirer tes rideaux, pour crier à gueule bec afin de te réveiller. Pas de petit-déjeuner et cela fait pourtant bien quinze minutes que tu attends ton serviteur. Perdant enfin patience, fulminant, tu sors de tes appartements pour te rendre à de grandes enjambées colériques dans une pièce que tu ne connais que trop bien. Tu n'as que faire du regard circonspect du médecin de la cour qui te voit arriver comme une tornade.

Tu ouvres la porte dans un claquement qui fait sursauter le jeune homme à quatre pattes sur le sol, visiblement surprit de te voir ainsi arriver.

- _Merlin ! Quand apprendras-tu à bouger tes fesses pour faire ton travail comme il se doit ?!_

- _Ca vous a permit de bouger les vôtres et si vous en profitiez pour m'aider à trouver sa jumelle ?_ Fit-il avec un regard gêné tout en montrant l'un de ses bottes.


End file.
